1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display technology and more particularly to a sealant coating equipment and its coating method for a liquid crystal panel.
2. Related Art
In a sealant coating process for glass substrate in production of liquid crystal display, after sealant is coated and formed on glass substrate in an airtight coating box, it is then inspected by a sealant inspection machine, any defect of sealant coating found will be regarded as disqualified sealant coated product, such products have to be mended, for example, defective areas of sealant coating have to be patched up with sealant.
In existing techniques, patch up of sealant is commonly carried out with the following two methods:
firstly, purchasing a sealant inspection machine and an airtight coating box, inspection is performed with the purchased sealant inspection machine, when disqualified sealant coated products are found, patching up of sealant is carried out in the airtight coating box;
secondly, disqualified sealant coated products are moved back reversely by manpower to the original airtight coating box for patching up of sealant.
If purchasing the sealant inspection machine and airtight coating box, it will definitely increase the costs. If disqualified sealant coated products are moved back reversely by manpower to the original airtight coating box for patching up of sealant, production capacity of an entire sealant coating line will be affected; furthermore, if cracks or similar defects are found in sealant, it will be ineffective for patch up of sealant once a long period has passed since the defects are found.
Therefore, in order to ensure an effect of patching up of sealant, defects of sealant coating in sealant coating process have to be patched up timely. However, basically in existing techniques, after the substrates are coated with sealant, they are inspected in a stationary manner by locations if there are defects of sealant coating. Apparently, it is time-wasting if inspection is carried out with this method, and efficiency of patching up of sealant is reduced to a great extent, therefore production capacity of coating of sealant will be reduced as well.